The overall goal of this program is to develop efficient computer simulation methods for the study of aqueous solutions and use them for the study of the hydration of nonpolar and polar solutes. During the coming year we want to find a set of interaction potentials that can account for the temperature dependence of the solubility of the noble gasses in water. We perform computer simulation studies on one and two nonpolar atoms, molecules and ions in aqueous solution. We will also perform one more ambitious study, such as that of a dipeptide in water.